Reference is particularly made to a support ring which is inserted in a wheel tire to guarantee that even in the event of a sudden loss of pressure in the tire, the vehicle can proceed safely.
A tire of this type exists in the prior art. It is distinguished by the fact that it does not flatten, even on loss of pressure, thanks to a rigid ring inserted by force on the rim of the wheel. In this case the spare wheel is no longer necessary. Before mounting the tire on the rim, the support ring is inserted into the tire. Generally the tire is of a special type, in which the diameters of the beads are different, making it easier to insert the support ring through the larger-diameter bead.
The main aim of the present invention to provide a device for rendering insertion of the support ring into the tire easier.
The invention also has the aim of making extraction of the ring from the tire easier, using known means.
An advantage of the invention is to realise a device by which it is possible to insert the ring very rapidly and efficiently.
A further advantage of the invention is the simplicity of use of the device.
A further advantage is to provide a device which is constructionally simple and economical.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all achieved by the present invention, as it is characterised in the claims that follow.